izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
En, Zay, DJ, Shim, and Wuain are Losing
Five kids walked out the front door of the Midul Skool building, two of them joined together to talk about the day. The slightly shorter one had long brown hair that fell over one of her eyes, some freckles, and big blue eyes her long blue dress was bright with large yellow stars specked all over it, under it her light blue leggings and knee-length boots were encasing her in-motion legs. The other girl had brown hair that fell to her shoulders curled lazily, she had large light-violet eyes that were hidden behind her rectangular glasses perched on the bridge of her nose, she wore a ruby, violet, and black striped dress that stopped right above her knees and started a dark blue feild of tight jeans and knee-high blue and lime-green striped converses. She had herself wrapped in a purple jacket. The two girls sighed as they started. "I can't believe what she said..." ''En breathed out, her brow knitted in confusion and slight anger. "''I can't believe what he did!" ''Zay blurted out afterwards. "''Don't they know it's wrong?" ''Zay continued facing her best friend. "''Don't they know it's wrong???" ''En asked at the same time almost. They both silenced a little, trying to ponder on the question and then nodded, "''Yeah..." Meanwhile two boys were talking a ways away from them, the taller one had sandy brown hair with bright egglant colored eyes, with large green headphones around his neck. His pale skin was even paler compared to his bright red shirt with blue arrow-like accents, under that he had dark blue jeans, with yellow and purple high-tops. The one next to him was drastically shorter and had black raven hair dull lavender eyes, and lazily slopped on a wrinkled red t-shirt with an arrow and dark gray sweatpants and large ankle-height combat boots. DJ suddendly broke the silence. "Maybe there's something I missed?" ''he turned to the smaller one looking concerned and confused. Shim shrugged and replied, "''How could they treat me like this?" '' DJ placed a hand over his chest, some pain written on his face, "''It's wearing out my heart." '' Shim nodded in agreement, "... the way they disregard." '' The eggplant eyed boy looked up and reminded himself, "This is love." The shorter one shook his head, "This is haaaaaaaate." '' From across them they heard the harmony of their voices and the girls', "''We all have a choice to make." '' Some ways behind them they heard the tiny voice of the defective and small little kid, Wuain, "Oh, Father won't you forgive them? They don't know what they've been doing." The four looked back at him in shock and surprise. En was the first to react with a small smile. "''Oh, Father give me grace to forgive them..." '' Zay jumped in next, "''Cause I feel like the one losing." '' The all paused for a moment. "It's only the dead that can live." DJ thought out loud. "But still I wrestle with this." Shim put up a fist smirking which caused the group to laugh a little. "''To lose the pain that's mine." ''En rubbed her shoulder thinking about all the hurtful words of pain that were thrown at her daily. "...seventy times seven times." Wuain nudged her shoulder and winked. En smiled back, "Yeah..." "''Lord it doesn't feel right for me to turn a blind eye!" ''Zay admitted. DJ looked to her and smirked slightly, "''But I guess it's not that much." '' En looked to her too, "''When I think of what you've done." '' Zay blushed and nodded, "Yeah." Wuain ran up to them and hugged En and Zay's legs, "''This is love." '' En and Zay smirked and pushed him away a little and jokingly replied, "This is haaaaaate." They all said at the same time once again, "''We've got a choice to make." '' DJ looked up and seemed to plead, "''Oh, Father won't You forgive them? They don't know what they've been doing." '' Shim looked to his brother-like friend and did the same, "''Oh, Father give me grace to forgive them... Cause I feel like the one loosing!!! OH NOOOOOOOOOO!" '' Zay spoke up feeling passionate about the situation, "Why do we think that hate's going to change their heart?" Wuain pointed out another thing, ''"We're up in arms over wars that don't need to be fought." '' Shim agreed with the small boy and with a roll of his eyes added, "''But pride wont let us lay weapons on the ground!" '' En shook her head, "''We build our bridges up, but just to burn them down!" '' DJ struck up a hand in some kind of motion, "''We think pain is owed apologies and then it'll stop!" '' Zay threw her arms up into the air in exhasperation, ''"But truth be told it doesn't matter if they're sorry or not!" '' The night-time DJ pointed to his headphones and sang, ''"Freedom comes when we surrender to the sound..." En quickly followed after, "Of Mercy and Your Grace!" '' Wuain cried out, ''"Father send your angels down!" '' All five of them screamed out with smiles on their faces and a sway in their step, ''"Oh! Father won't You forgive them? They don't know what they've been doing! OH NOOOOOOO!!!" '' En and Zay continued without the boys for a moment, "''Oh! Father give me grace to forgive them..." Shim and DJ followed lead and shouted out, ''"Cause I feel like the one losing!!!" '' ''"Yeah! I feel like I've been losing!" ''Wuain agreed into the chorus. En and Shim clapped to a beat, "Oh! Father give me grace to forgive them..." Zay and DJ clapped with the two and laughed, "Cause I feel like the one losing!!!" Wuain shook his head and clapped unevenly with them with a huge grin, ''"I feel like I've been losing!" '' They sang the last verse lowly but with higher spirits, "Oh, Father give me grace to forgive them... Cause I feel like I've been losing..." They parted ways to their respective buses with a couple of waves and good-byes and that hopeful song stuck in their heads.